


The "I had a crush on Kimberly Hart once" Support Group

by RyannChildofHermes



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided kim/jason, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, because zack has no filter, but it's mostly for jason, consider the tea spilt, cranscott if you squint, he needs to get his his together and ask billy out already, i'm just using the tag until we get a confirmed last name, it's gomez, its kinda funny, kim is such a bicon they need a support group, she was (cough cough) sick, trimberly - Freeform, zack came out the cut and spilled all the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Today our story is going to focus on an unlikely friendship. Between ex-golden boy, Jason Scott, andgay iconI mean,smol and fightyI mean,angry faveI mean, the local wild card, Trini (Gomez). The two were currently sitting in a dining establishment known as "Krispy Kreme" holding a meeting, or an emotional support group rather, on their one common interest:Kimberly Ann Hart.





	The "I had a crush on Kimberly Hart once" Support Group

Today our story is going to focus on an unlikely friendship. Between ex-golden boy, Jason Scott, and ~~gay icon~~  I mean,  ~~smol and fighty~~  I mean,  ~~angry fave~~ I mean, the local wild card, Trini (Gomez). The two were currently sitting in a dining establishment known as "Krispy Kreme" holding a meeting on their one common interest, who was none other than the infamous:

Kimberly Ann Hart.

* * *

 

"Hi, my name is Jason Scott,"

"Hi Jason," Trini echoed.

"And I have had a crush on Kimberly Hart in my lifetime."

"Truly insightful," Trini shook her head slow clapping.

Jason made a face at her before continuing, "Well, Kim was a lot of things for me. She was a stranger, a fellow Tigers athlete, someone in my English class, a pretty girl who I thought killed herself, and then I kinda reacted like _'no baby, you're too pretty to kill yourself. Don't do it. I'll love you...'"_ this caused Trini to raise an eyebrow, "I know, not one of my best moments. And then she was like _'I hate this crap town, and I wonder how it could have brought me so much misery,'_ and I laughed...and I...look, this was _clearly_ not one of my prime reaction days, okay? Give me a break. Then she called me creepy when I offered to drive her away in a van...stop making that face, it wasn't _that_ kind of van! Huh...I actually said that exact same thing to her..." he paused chuckling, "to which she even responded, and I quote, _'every van is that kind of van.'"_

"That's especially true when a creepy guy who you've _never_ talked to before offers to drive you away in it." Trini snickered.

"Hey, I wasn't being creepy! I was wandering through the forest! And I _just_ so happened to see her!"

"Yeah, okay Jason."

"It's true! But anyway, what she _really_ did was make me realize I wasn't popular anymore. Because I liked her right? So I tried to make it obvious that I liked her, and get this, she didn't like me back."

Trini fake gasped at this putting her hand on her chest in fake sympathy, "Oh my gosh, that's horrifying. For the _first time_ in your life, a pretty girl didn't like you back, _wow._ That's never happened to _anyone_ I've known before. Nonetheless _me._ Golly gee Jason, must have been tough to deal with...honestly, it just sounds so traumatic."

"I know...it's horrible...because even after that, we became power rangers, and she _still_ didn't fuckin' like me man." Jason sighed taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sucks. Okay, well, hi, my name is Trini."

"But you have to sa-"

"That's all you're getting Scott, don't try it."

"That totally defeats the whole purpose of a support group. We're supposed to be getting to _know_ each other. Not keeping our full names a secret." she gave him a look as if saying _'do you want me to do this or not?'_  causing him to sigh in defeat, "Fine. Hi Trini."

"And I too had a crush on, the one known as Kimberly. Um...I honestly can't remember who was thirstier when we first really met though....because I mean, _she's_ the one who wanted a sip of water, but _I'm_ the one who let her pull my gay ass off a _frickin' cliff,_ so...I dunno man, I dunno. But, I didn't have a traumatic experience like you did Jason. I liked her, and...we fucked."

"...fuck you Trini." Jason sucked his teeth crossing his arms.

"She already did." Trini shrugged smirking.

"That's not even fair! I've liked her since _eighth grade!_ But I never had a reason to talk to her, and then I did, and she kissed me, and then _that_ of all things is what made her realize she didn't like me! It's so fucked up because I'm such a _nice guy!_ Ugh, I hate life," he sighed for like the twelfth time dropping his head on his elbows.

"Okay one, just because you're _'nice'_ doesn't mean anything. You're over here acting like she owes you something for having human decency. Get over yourself."

"But I-!"

"No. Get over yourself. Also...does that mean this meeting is over? Because I _kind of_ have a date tonight....with Kimberly..."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" He complained throwing his arms up in exasperation, "Go. Just go. I don't even c-go."

As Trini got up to leave she saw Zack coming in and naturally, the two stopped for conversation, with them being best friends in all.

"Hey Trin, what were you doing here..?" Zack paused, looking around, "Without Kim..?

"Oh, Jason and I had a meeting." She shrugged jabbing a thumb back at the now brooding red ranger.

"What's bossman's problem? He looks like you just ran over his math homework." Zack chuckled.

"Oh you know, he likes Kim, buuuuut,"

"She's basically your girlfriend."

"I didn't say that. Those are your words, not mine." She said putting her hands up in defense, "But yeah, pretty much."

"Seriously though? He's _still_ pining over Kimberly? I mean, she's hot and everything but she's not that ho-...well...just _move on_ dude. I mean, can he _honestly_ not see how obviously gay he is for Billy? Kim told me that less than 5 minutes into his first day of detention he took one look at Billy and was already like _'if anyone messes with me, or my new boyfriend, we're gonna have a problem.'_ I mean, obviously, he didn't say that verbatim, but you know what I mean."

"Oh my god, seriously?" Trini laughed in disbelief, "Man, I knew he liked Billy on more than a bromance level, but I didn't know he was _super gay_ for him and just too blind to realize it."

"Nah man, he's bi as _fuck."_

Trini laughed nodding, "Truuuuuee. Because he still _did_ like Kim, no matter how obsessed he is with Billy..."

"Which is an unhealthy amount," Zack snickered, "I mean I get it, Billy is a precious bean, but _damn_ man!"

"Okay, but I have to go....fuck Kimberly...see you later Z," She said moving past him toward the door.

"Wait, where is Kim?"

"She's uh," cough cough, "sick."

"...is it Wednesday?"

"Bingo!" She said running out the door towards Kim's house.

 _"Wow..._.I'm too ace for this shit...and _damn._ She didn't have to take their _whole_ bag of doughnuts."


End file.
